Petit ange
by Simakai
Summary: L'enfance et l'adolescence de Rufus ShinRa.
1. Sept ans

Un gros merci à Vixen Rouge, qui m'a inspiré cette fic!

C'est donc ma vision de l'enfance de Rufus Shin-Ra, inspirée par ma façon de jouer le personnage sur la Terre Promise, mon forum. J'essaie de travailler mon style au présent, même si ce n'est pas une chose évidente, mais je crois que c'est ce qui convient le mieux pour le regard d'un enfant... enfin bon, à vous de juger!

* * *

**Sept ans**

-Comme il est mignon, regardez-le, on dirait un ange!

Elles m'embrassent les joues, les pincent, y laissent d'horribles traces de rouge à lèvres écarlate. Les amies de maman. Pourquoi maman, maman si douce, a des amies aussi brutales et méchantes? Peut-être qu'elles ne le savent pas… quelqu'un devrait leur dire… quelqu'un qui ne serait pas moi…

-Ces beaux cheveux blonds, on dirait de l'or!

Et leurs voix, je déteste leurs voix… suraiguës, criardes, on dirait des corneilles… des corneilles humaines… maman, maman, je déteste tes amies! Je veux m'en aller!

-Et ces yeux, si bleus… c'est la couleur du ciel!

Je rêve de leur pincer les joues, comme elles me font, avec leurs grands ongles rouges, de leur arracher les cheveux, de les frapper et de les entendre crier… mais je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas, maman est là, maman regarde, et aussi, il y a que je suis…

-C'est vraiment un petit ange!

-Tu peux aller dans ta chambre, Rufus.

Je m'incline comme on m'a appris à le faire. Les dames rient de me voir si poli, si gentil, si joli.

-Merci, maman.

OoOoO

Pourquoi suis-je aussi petit? Pourquoi tout le monde autour de moi est aussi grand, aussi effrayant? Pourquoi est-ce que seule l'odeur de ma mère peut me rassurer, me réconforter, dans ce monde froid et hostile?

Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres enfants… je suis seul… je m'ennuie… maman, où es-tu? Maman? Maman?

-Je suis là, viens!

Son sourire est tellement doux… tellement triste, aussi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais quand elle sourit, quand elle me sourit, elle est tellement belle, mais on dirait qu'elle va pleurer.

Elle m'entraîne dans sa chambre, sa belle chambre aux murs blancs, le lit blanc, les rideaux vaporeux et presque transparents filtrant la lumière grisâtre de Midgar en une entité pure…

-Petit ange…

Elle me prend dans ses bras. Nous sommes assis sur son matelas, sous les draps qui forment comme une tente au-dessus de nos deux têtes, et nous rions. Elle me conte de belles histoires, des histoires qui se passent au-delà des murs de Midgar, dans des pays lointains, des histoires sur Shiva, Ifrit et Hadès, des histoires de royaumes anciens, de princes et de princesses, des histoires de grands guerriers…

Comme je l'aime…

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore?

Les draps disparaissent, la lumière est trop vive pour mes yeux clairs, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre, une ombre terrible apparaisse… l'ombre de la main, celle de mon père, il me prend par les cheveux. La main ne tient pas compte de mes cris de douleur, la main ne tient pas compte des larmes qui commencent à couler sur mes joues, la main est sourde et aveugle. Si seulement elle était muette…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus l'emmener dans notre chambre, Alicia! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans? Tu es une pure idiote ou quoi? Et pourquoi tu l'as emmené sous nos draps, hm?

La main me pousse hors de la chambre et claque la porte. Je m'enfuis avec toute la force de mes petites jambes avant d'entendre maman hurler. Ça finit toujours comme ça. C'est peut-être pour ça que son sourire est si triste, finalement.

OoOoO

Mon professeur me regarde étudier ma leçon, de ses yeux de faucon. Il a vraiment les yeux jaunes, c'est un regard de rapace, et j'ai l'impression très nette qu'un jour je serai sa proie, qu'il va me crever les yeux avec son nez crochu comme un bec et qu'il dévorera tout ce qu'il a voulu mettre à l'intérieur de ma tête. Il dévorera les chiffres et les lettres, les équations et les poèmes appris par coeur, l'histoire et la géographie, il dévorera tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de moi et il va me laisser derrière lui, je ne serai qu'une coquille vide.

Si au moins je n'étais pas seul face à lui, face à sa grandeur et à son grand tableau vert, peut-être pourrais-je rire de lui… mais j'ai tellement peur… maman, viens me chercher, je t'en prie… je t'en supplie…

OoOoO

On me lève, on me nourrit, on me lave, on m'habille. Je voudrais leur dire de me laisser faire, que je suis capable de me débrouiller seul, mais je ne peux pas. Mon père les paie pour guider ma vie à sa manière.

Je suis prisonnier. Je suis seul, il n'y a que maman, et je n'ai pas le droit…

Aidez-moi…

OoOoO

_Il était une fois, dans un pays fort lointain_

_Un petit garçon tout de blanc vêtu_

_Un prince aussi beau qu'un ange._

_Sa mère, la Reine, l'aimait plus tendrement_

_Que le Seigneur, le maître de la guerre,_

_Un homme cruel et impitoyable._

_Mais le petit garçon au visage angélique_

_Dût se laisser porter par la volonté_

_De son père aux gants d'acier_

_Jusqu'à une destinée qui n'était pas la sienne._

_

* * *

_

À suivre! Comme l'écriture de cette fic me passionne en ce moment, les chapitres viendront rapidement. Le prochain sera d'ailleurs plus long. À la prochaine!


	2. Neuf ans

Suiiiiiiite! C'est donc un chapitre beaucoup plus long que le précédent, avec plus d'action (donc j'en suis moins satisfaite, mais bon, j'ai fait ce tout mon possible).

* * *

**Neuf ans**

Mon père est très content. C'est la guerre, quelque part, Wutai je crois, un pays très lointain. Il va pouvoir vendre ses armes, il va recevoir beaucoup de Gils, et peut-être, peut-être qu'il sera plus gentil…

-C'est mon jeune fils, il a neuf ans… il ne va pas nous déranger longtemps, ne vous en faites pas.

Je m'incline devant les dignitaires, puis je retourne me cramponner après la jupe de ma mère. Elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, puis elle me repousse, gentiment, vers les hommes que je ne connais pas. Le respect, je sais. J'avais oublié, j'avais trop peur. Mais j'ai toujours peur des étrangers.

-Qu'il est mignon, on dirait un petit ange!

Petit ange, petit ange, je suis toujours un petit ange à leurs yeux… comme si je n'étais pas un enfant normal, comme si j'étais plus que ça… en fait je suis bien moins que ça, en fait je ne suis peut-être même pas un enfant… comment le saurais-je? Je n'en ai jamais vu d'autres…

OoOoO

-Tu sais, mon fils, la guerre est une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose. Car plus le monde va mal, plus nous nous enrichissons. Tu comprends?

-Oui, père.

-Les humains ont toujours besoin d'armes. C'est une constante dans l'histoire de toute civilisation. Un monde pacifique ne survit pas. Il faut des armes pour se frayer un chemin dans l'histoire, il faut des guerres pour progresser. La violence, le sang, le meurtre, c'est ça le progrès, mon fils. Et c'est pour cette raison que la Compagnie est à la fine pointe de la technologie.

-Oui, père.

-Les gouvernements sont faibles et corrompus, et pourtant ce sont eux qui décident des guerres et des trèves… enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient. Quand tu prendras, ma place, tu sauras que tu peux décider du sort du monde facilement. Tu feras comme moi, tu joueras sur tous les tableaux, et peu importe la fin de la guerre, tu gagneras à tous les coups. Diriger cette compagnie, c'est comme tricher aux cartes… Tu comprends, mon fils?

-Oui, père.

-Tu comprends ce que tu devras faire pour contrôler le monde?

-Faire la guerre?

-Non, faire de l'argent, faire du profit!

Il accompagne sa remarque d'une retentissante claque derrière mon crâne. Mais je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt de ces bouts de papier et pièces de métal, je ne vois pas leur utilité, vraiment… ces Gils que mon père vénère, ces Gils qui soi-disant donnent le pouvoir… tout ce que je comprends, c'est que c'est par la guerre qu'il les obtient…

Mon père reprend son souffle.

-Tu sais, Rufus…

Il… m'a appelé par mon prénom… je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où il l'a fait! Et ces yeux, pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi? Pourquoi est-ce que je le déteste autant en cet instant précis? Pourquoi s'approche-t-il de moi, pourquoi pose-t-il sa grosse main poilue sur mon épaule, pourquoi me serre-t-il contre lui?

-Tu sais il y a longtemps que tu vas me succéder à la tête de la Compagnie, pas vrai?

-Depuis toujours… père.

-C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas laissé avec les autres enfants. Tu dois être éduqué différamment, tu ne peux pas être comme les autres. Mais j'ai compris une chose aujourd'hui… j'ai compris une chose en voyant les rapports de Wutai…

-Wutai?

-Tais-toi quand je ne t'ai pas donné la parole, gronda mon père. Si tu n'es pas sage, c'est là-bas que je vais t'envoyer!

Je me sens trembler, très légèrement, mais il poursuit, murmurant à mon oreille, son souffle chaud dans mon cou comme la respiration d'un vampire avant qu'il ne morde sa proie :

-J'ai vu des rapports de la guerre, à Wutai, et j'ai lu que même les enfants se battaient. Ils lançaient des pierres et parfois même des lames sur leurs adversaires. Ils sont très rusés… évidemment, ils se font tuer quelques instants plus tard, mais ces enfants m'ont inspiré quelque chose, Rufus…

-Quoi donc, père?

-Pourrais-tu faire la même chose? Te battre?

-Je ne sais pas comment, père.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu vas donc apprendre à te battre.

D'autres leçons? Des leçons pour tuer?

-Mais, père…

Sa main serra violemment mon bras. Je n'aurais pas dû parler, j'aurais dû le savoir…

-Tu vas aller à l'académie militaire de Junon, tu vas apprendre à te battre. Et quand tu reviendras, tu devras avoir l'étoffe d'un chef. En tout cas tu sauras te défendre, c'est ce qui compte le plus, si tu dois un jour diriger ma Compagnie…

-Junon?

-Loin de Midgar.

Loin de Midgar? Loin de maman? Mon père doit lire l'horreur dans mes yeux, il a l'air de s'en délecter… oh, Odin, que je le déteste… mais ça ne servirait à rien de résister, je sais qu'il est le plus fort, je sais qu'il va gagner même si je pleure, même si je crie, même si je le frappe, même si je me cache au fond d'une armoire oubliée, je sais qu'il va gagner. Je suis sûr qu'il fait tout cela pour me faire souffrir, et en cette heure, je le déteste plus que jamais. Il dit qu'il veut mon bien, mais…

-Bien, père.

OoOoO

Maman me serre dans ses bras qui sentent très légèrement les fleurs, et surtout les herbes; ma mère sent le soleil. Son odeur, son odeur, comme je l'aime… je voudrais garder son parfum avec moi, au moins je ne serais plus aussi seul…

-Sois brave, Rufus! Sois fort pour moi!

Elle m'abandonne, mais je sens qu'elle a glissé quelque chose dans ma poche. L'hélicoptère s'envole, et elle rapetisse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit si lointaine que je ne puisse plus la voir. C'est ce moment que père choisit pour décoller mon visage de la vitre et me ramener brutalement à mon siège. Il gueule ses instructions au pilote qui frémit. Au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul sur qui sa voix produit cet effet…

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de ma poche. Un papier et quelque chose de métallique. Je tâte du bout des doigts, à travers le tissu épais de mon pantalon, il semble que ce soit un pendentif sur une chaîne. Je n'ose pas observer d'avantage de peur que père me surprenne.

OoOoO

Père discute du traitement qu'il convient de me donner avec le directeur. Je l'entends parler même à-travers le bois épais de la porte. Il dit qu'il faut être sévère. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas. Je sais que son ombre planera au-dessus de moi, même s'il ne sera plus là. C'est un soulagement de le quitter, un tel soulagement…

Je balance mes jambes, la chaise est trop haute pour moi. C'est un couloir, je regarde les enfants passer. Certains ne font pas attention à moi, d'autres m'observent avec curiosité. Leurs visages sont tous étranges à mes yeux. Des visages d'enfants, des têtes rondes, c'est la première fois que je peux en voir de semblables…

Je les déteste. Je les déteste déjà. Je déteste ceux qui ne font pas attention à moi. Je déteste le regard interrogateur et stupide des autres. Je déteste les nattes des petites filles, leurs petites jupes, leurs bas étirés sur leurs mollets maigrichons. Je déteste les taches de rousseur des garçons, leurs ongles sales, leurs vêtements usés par des jeux brutaux. Ce sont des enfants, qui vivent dans un monde d'enfants, un monde qui n'est pas et qui ne sera jamais le mien.

Le directeur serre la main de père et m'entraîne vers ce qui sera ma classe. Père ne me salue pas, il se contente de me fixer de son regard aussi mauvais que d'habitude. Je le déteste autant que d'habitude, et une sorte de joie m'envahit à l'idée que je n'aurai plus à le craindre. Craindre ses coups, craindre ses cris, craindre sa présence, sa seule présence qui a empoisonné mes neuf ans d'existence. Mon unique regret, c'est maman.

On me projette littéralement dans une salle de classe grise bourrée de ces enfants qui me fixent. On me présente, Rufus Shin-Ra, nouvel élève. Oui, Shin-Ra, comme la Compagnie, oui, le fils du Président. Quelques mots à vos nouveaux camarades…?

-Je n'ai rien à leur dire, monsieur.

-Alors va t'asseoir, il y a une place sur le côté, là.

Ils me fixent d'un regard carnassier. Ma place est loin de la fenêtre et des nuages qui ne demandent qu'à me distraire, ma place est presque au milieu des enfants, parmi leurs présences écrasantes, détestables. Je sors les livres qu'on m'a donné de mon sac de cuir, j'écoute le professeur alors que les autres me regardent.

J'aime le professeur. Ses yeux ne sont pas ceux d'un faucon, et il a d'autres élèves à fixer. La craie crisse légèrement sur le tableau verdâtre, et je sais que je comprends déjà la matière. Les enfants grognent en essayant de comprendre. Ils sont pourtant plus âgés que moi.

Tout me semble si facile… si étrange, mais si aisé…

J'aurais pu avoir peur des autres, ces inconnus qui croisent mon chemin pour la première fois, mais…

OoOoO

Une cloche sonne. Je relève la tête du livre de leçons, surpris. Pourquoi tout le monde se lève-t-il? Le mot récréation sonne creux. Je finis par comprendre que c'est une pause entre les leçons. Comme l'école est plus facile que les leçons que monsieur Faucon me donnait…

Je me laisse entraîner parmi les corps en mouvement, je porte le même uniforme que tous les autres garçons, un pantalon épais, bleu foncé, et une chemise blanche. Ils courent vers les portes ouvertes sur la lumière grise… ils courent dans la cour… la cour grise, entièrement asphaltée, grillagée…

-Hé, toi! Le nouveau!

Je me retourne lentement. C'est un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui me pose la question. Il fait une tête de plus que moi. Ses amis sont derrière lui, ils me regardent avec curiosité et méchanceté. Lui pose ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air arrogant.

-Quoi?

-T'es vraiment le fils du Président Shin-Ra?

-Oui.

Il est insupportable. Sa voix est tout simplement insupportable. Les voix des enfants sont horribles… tout autour, ils jouent, et leurs cris m'assourdissent…

Je commence à m'éloigner, mais il me retient d'une main sur l'épaule. C'est fou ce qu'il m'indiffère, je voudrais qu'on me laisse seul…

-Tu veux jouer avec nous?

-Non.

J'enlève sa main de mon épaule et je me retourne. Je veux m'en aller, aller dans un coin, contre un mur, je veux lire quelque chose, je veux tracer des choses dans la poussière, je veux regarder le ciel et les nuages…

-Alors tu vas jouer contre nous, c'est ça?

-… contre vous?

Il me donne un coup de poing que je n'ai jamais vu venir. Ses amis me poussent jusqu'à ce que je tombe par terre, puis ils me donnent des coups de pied à répétition. Étrangement, j'ai mal, mais… est-ce que j'ai vraiment mal? Je protège mon visage avec mes bras… je replie mes jambes contre mon ventre… Père, j'ai l'impression que tu me regardes, tout ça est ta faute… pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me font ça? Je n'en ai aucune idée, ce sont les premiers enfants qui me parlent! Pourquoi sont-ils ainsi, père? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu?

-Arrêtez, bande d'idiots!

J'ouvre les yeux. Je me rends compte qu'il y avait un atroupement autour de nous, et que tout le monde s'en va. Les coups arrêtent brusquement, et je me retrouve seul, par terre, je saigne des bras, mon uniforme est déchiré à quelques endroits. Je fixe l'asphalte grisâtre, avec l'impression d'être mort. Ce n'est pas la douleur, j'en ai l'habitude… juste la nette sensation d'être mort.

-Ça va, Shin-Ra?

Une main se tend jusque dans mon champ de vision. Je lève le regard, et je vois un garçon qui me sourit. Je prends sa main et je me relève, pantelant.

-Ils font ça à tous les nouveaux, faut pas t'en faire… en plus, t'es le fils du Président, alors…

-Peu importe.

Je m'époussète, puis je regarde un peu autour. Les enfants continuent de jouer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ceux qui m'ont attaqué discutent, en bande serrée.

-Tu veux aller te soigner? T'arrête pas de saigner…

Je réponds d'un haussement des épaules. Je suis mort… je suis mort… je suis mort…

-Au fait, ils ne nous ont pas présenté, mais ils l'auraient dû, enfin bon, je suis ton compagnon de chambre, quand même! Mon nom c'est Hansen! Mais t'as pas besoin de te présenter, moi je sais qui tu es, évidemment, tout le monde sait qui tu es… Rufus, le fils de l'armateur…

Il parle, mais je ne l'écoute pas, me contentant de le suivre, la tête basse. Il m'entraîne dans l'école, les couloirs vides où des casiers de métal s'allignent, des portes, des murs, du vide. C'est triste, une académie militaire, c'est fait pour ça, on dirait. Hansen ouvre une porte, celle de l'infirmerie. Il n'y a personne, mais cela ne semble pas le déranger. Il se sert dans les bandages et les lingettes, puis prend une fiole de désinfectant.

-On doit se soigner soi-même, c'est dans la politique de l'école, m'explique-t-il. Dans un sens, ça fait partie de notre formation. Mais comme t'es nouveau, j'allais pas te laisser… en plus, t'es mon compagnon de chambre!

Je le laisse désinfecter mes blessures, je serre les dents en sentant l'alcool qui brûle. Et je le laisse parler.

-Les profs font ça pour partager les forts et les faibles. Ils n'interviennent pas dans les bagarres, ni dans les disputes, ni dans quoi que ce soit. On doit se débrouiller soi-même, ici, tu comprends?

-Oui.

Hansen finit de désinfecter mes plaies, puis il commence à les bander.

-Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire?

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient me frapper.

-Mais tu aurais pu te défendre!

-Je ne savais pas comment. De toute façon, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

-L'intérêt? Mais regarde un peu dans quel état ils t'ont mis! Écoute, Shin-Ra, je vais te dire un truc : tu ne survivras pas, ici, si tu te laisses faire. Je ne sais pas comment tu as vécu jusqu'à présent, mais là, c'est autre chose!

-Je l'ai bien vu.

-Il faut que tu sois fort! Regarde-moi : ils ont arrêté de te frapper parce que je leur ai dit d'arrêter, c'est parce qu'ils savent que je suis plus fort qu'eux!

-Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler de ces histoires.

-T'auras pas le choix…

-Les choses vont trop vite… je ne comprends rien à tout ça… vous êtes trop différents.

-Tu va t'habituer. Tu verras, on se fait à tout. Même à l'enfer.

Hansen termine de bander mes bras, puis il m'observe un instant.

-Tu devrais aller dans notre chambre… tu as besoin de repos, je crois. Tu dois être fatigué après cette bagarre… ne t'en fais pas pour les cours, les profs s'en fichent, comme pour le reste.

Mes yeux mornes au regard vague et flou… mes épaules courbées, mon dos replié… je ne suis pas fatigué, je suis mort… oui, je vais me coucher, je vais aller dormir… et je vais me réveiller chez moi, je vais me réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar…

OoOoO

Je suis replié en boule, au fond de mon lit, dans la chambre que je devrai partager avec Hansen. On dirait une cellule de prison, elle est aussi grise que le reste. J'ai froid… maman… viens me chercher… maman… maman… prends-moi dans tes bras…

Je me rappelle subitement, elle m'a donné quelque chose… quelque chose qui traîne toujours dans mes poches…

Je sors un pendentif étrange monté sur une chaîne argentée, et la lettre un peu chiffonnée. J'admire un instant le travail fin du bijou, puis je me jette sur la lettre, avide des mots de maman.

_Rufus,_

_Aujourd'hui, tu pars pour l'école. Ton père a décidé de ne plus te tenir éloigné du monde réel, et je crois que c'est une bonne décision. Les choses ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi, tu dois connaître le monde par ta propre expérience si tu dois le diriger un jour, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Il t'aime, même s'il n'a jamais su aimer. Il t'aime à sa manière. Il veut te forger à son image, et même plus : il veut que tu deviennes son idéal. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas le décevoir. Fais donc de ton mieux et construis-toi la façade qu'il aimera le mieux. Rien qu'une façade, reste toi-même._

_Mais j'ai peur pour toi… toi qui n'as jamais vu d'enfants, tu vas être plongé parmi eux, dans leur violence, leur brutalité… alors laisse-moi te conseiller une chose._

_Mêle-toi à eux. Fais-leur croire tout ce que tu veux jusqu'à ce qu'ils t'aiment et te respectent. Tu sais que tu es supérieur, tu sais que tu es le plus intelligent. Ne la garde pas pour toi, cette belle intelligence, sers-toi en contre ceux qui t'ennuient, sers-toi en pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Le monde est malade, les gens sont fous, ils se laissent mener par leurs illusions et leurs rêves, les gens n'aiment pas penser, n'aiment pas réfléchir. Mais toi tu le feras, et tu seras leur maître. _

_Et comme ça, tu auras la paix. Je ne sais pas si tu seras heureux, Rufus, je ne sais même pas si tu pourras te permettre d'être toi-même. Peut-être que tu vas changer. Peut-être cesseras-tu de m'aimer et de penser à moi. Peut-être deviendras-tu l'un d'eux. Mais moi je serai là. Et j'espère que, juste pour moi, tu laisseras tomber toutes les façades que tu devras dresser autour de toi._

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Maman… Pour toi, je ne changerai jamais… Maman… je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… tout ce que tu me diras… Maman, je t'aime…

_Je ne pourrai pas t'écrire, ni te téléphoner. Ton père me surveille toujours. Je n'aurai jamais de nouvelles de toi, sauf tes bulletins. Je ne te reverrai plus avant le congé d'hiver. Tu me manques déjà._

_Alicia._

_PS : Je te donne ce pendentif, le symbole du cerbère. Il te protègera de l'enfer qui pourrait t'attendre. Porte-le sur toi ou sur une arme, et je serai rassurée._

Je serre le pendentif contre mon coeur et je relis la lettre de maman, une fois, deux fois. Je sais que je serai ce qu'elle voudra. J'affronterai ce destin qu'on m'a imposé, ce destin qui n'est pas le mien, et je serai le gagnant. Pour elle.

OoOoO

_À la guerre le petit prince s'en est allé,_

_Sans armes, sans armure, à la mort voué,_

_Et pourtant vainqueur, levant son poing,_

_Sa main couverte de sang noir_

_Ainsi était la volonté des Dieux._

_Petit ange, il traversa les enfers_

_Sans réconfort, sans lumière, sans but_

_Sans rien trouver, à part des âmes damnées.

* * *

_

Juste à titre d'information: le pendentif que reçoit Rufus est le même que celui du fusil de Vincent dans Dirge of Cerberus. Comme sa fonction est de protéger, je trouvais ça approprié... et en plus, il est tellement joli... Mon copain me l'a acheté, je le porte souvent, il est vraiment beau.


	3. Onze ans

Certains d'étonneront du changement, mais c'était nécessaire, et il me semble que c'était préfiguré dans le chapitre précédent... enfin, ce n'est pas ma partie préférée, mais je crois que c'est celle qui ressemble le plus au Rufus Shin-Ra qui apparaît dans le jeu.

* * *

**Onze ans**

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui, Rufus?

Je sens mes épaules se hausser. Est-ce que c'est vraiment moi qui bouge? Est-ce vraiment moi qu'on regarde? Est-ce vraiment ma réponse qu'on attend? Alors je vais parler, leur dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre, c'est ce qu'il faut, non?

-Amusez-vous, faites ce que vous voulez, les gars.

Je me retourne; je ne veux plus rien voir, de toute façon c'est trop tard. J'entends des coups et des cris. Pauvre garçon. Il a fait l'erreur de ne pas être d'accord avec moi. Mes amis me l'ont amené pour que je le juge. Tout va très vite dans ces cas-là.

Mes amis. Je comprends très bien les enfants, maintenant. Trop bien, on pourrait dire. Mes amis, ce sont ceux qui m'obéissent. Et il y a aussi les autres, ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance. Ceux qui peuvent finir comme le pauvre garçon d'aujourd'hui.

-Hé, c'est la classe d'armes, après la récré. Tu voudras bien te mettre en équipe avec moi?

-Non, avec moi! Rufus, tu m'avais promis!

-Je n'ai rien promis à personne, voyons!

Ils se bagarrent pour moi. Ils sont fous. Je les déteste comme au premier jour, mais je le cache si bien que j'ai l'air de les aimer, et qu'ils me croient. Et qu'ils me donnent beaucoup de choses en échange.

Tu vois, maman, je crois que je les ai subjugués. Ils sont à moi, maintenant. J'ai cette force que tu voulais que j'aie, la force des mots, la force de l'esprit, la force de l'intelligence, la force de la ruse. La force à côté de la force, au fond.

C'est fou ce que tu me manques… maman…

-Vous êtes une bande de tarés, les gars, arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des chiens…

Ils se relèvent, honteux, sales. C'est fou comme je les méprise… pourquoi sont-ils aussi bêtes? Pourquoi je les tolère encore à mes côtés? Probablement pour ne pas être seul… pour faire battre les autres avant qu'ils ne me frappent… pour ne pas me salir les mains…

OoOoO

Je m'ennuie… tout est trop facile… cette école est une blague, je me demande bien comment certains font pour échouer. Ils sont lamentables, et moi je suis supérieur, c'est évident…

-Monsieur Shin-Ra, venez au tableau résoudre l'équation, je vous prie.

-Bien.

Je me lève. Je sens qu'on me suit des yeux. Il y a mes amis. Il y a quelques filles qui admirent ma gueule d'ange et qui soupirent d'insignifiance. Il y a ceux qui me détestent et qui souhaitent que je rate la question. Et il y les indifférents. Ce sont eux qui me plaisent le plus.

Je résous facilement l'équation, et je retourne à ma place alors que le professeur me félicite. Les professeurs m'aiment bien. Ils sont presque aussi faciles à berner que les enfants. Les chemins à prendre sont un peu plus détournés, mais la direction reste la même. Les professeurs me servent comme mes amis.

OoOoO

Je vais aux toilettes, seul. C'est quand je suis seul que je suis enfin heureux, enfin, pas vraiment heureux, mais… serein…

Mes pas résonnent étrangement dans les couloirs gris, vides. Mon ombre se reflète partout et nulle part à la fois. J'en aurais presque peur. Je me retourne, par réflexe, je sais que ce n'est pas mon imagination, je sais que je ne suis pas tout à fait seul, je sais que je suis suivi.

C'est le garçon de ce matin. Il court vers moi.

-Hé, Shin-Ra!

J'évite son premier coup de poing, mais je ne peux pas répliquer, et il en profite pour m'en donner un deuxième, en plein sur le nez.

-T'es qu'une sale brute, Shin-Ra!

-Je vais pas m'excuser, ça sert à rien. Et tu vas payer ça dès demain.

J'essuie mon nez qui dégouline de sang et je me relève avec autant de dignité que j'en suis capable.

-Au moins je vais payer pour quelque chose!

Il veut me donner un autre coup, mais je le bloque et je lui envoie mon genou dans le ventre. Il tombe par terre et se replie, son souffle est coupé.

-C'est quoi, tu pensais que je ne suis rien sans mes amis, hm? C'est plutôt eux qui ne sont rien sans moi.

Je sors mon couteau de mes poches. Je l'ai toujours sur moi, mais je le sors rarement. Et je ne m'en suis jamais servi. Ce n'est que pour impressionner. Ça fait partie de ma façade, comme mon visage menaçant, comme ma violence. Au fond de moi il n'y a rien. Je comprends parfaitement ce garçon, je ne lui en veux même pas. C'est dommage pour lui, au fond.

-T'es malade, Shin-Ra?

Il se relève malgré son souffle coupé et s'enfuit. Il va peut-être me dénoncer, mais ça ne changera rien. Mon père me protège, et la politique de l'école rend toute dénonciation inutile de toute façon. C'est un endroit malsain pour rassembler des enfants. Cette règle crée un milieu horrible, bien trop extrême… maman, j'ai de la chance que tu m'aies donné ta force, mais…

J'entre dans les toilettes, j'ouvre un robinet et j'asperge d'eau mon visage taché de sang. Puis je me regarde dans le miroir. Je déteste ce que je vois. La façade, je la déteste. Maman, je ne fais ça que parce que je t'aime.

Je tâte le pendentif dissimulé sous ma chemise. L'attaque, la meilleure défense.

Je serai fort. Peu m'importe le reste.

OoOoO

_Mais à la guerre, le petit prince_

_Laissa son âme derrière lui_

_Dans les enfers brûlants et mortels_

_Mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard_

_Pour se retourner et la reprendre._

_Ainsi son âme devint damnée._

_Ainsi, le prince au visage d'ange_

_Gagna des ailes de démon, noires_

_Aussi noires que son nouveau coeur._

_Ainsi l'enfant qu'il était se mit à pleurer._


	4. Treize ans

Ce chapitre est un des seuls dont je suis vraiment satisfaite jusqu'à présent...

* * *

**Treize ans**

Le directeur m'a contacté. C'est une chose rare, j'entre donc avec une certaine gravité dans son bureau aux allures brunâtres. Du bois, des armes, des papiers, et un homme. Chauve, petit, grassouillet, avec la volonté d'être impressionnant marquée au fer rouge sur son visage. Je pourrais facilement le détester…

-Ah, monsieur Shin-Ra. Veuillez vous asseoir, je vous prie.

Je reste debout un moment, hésitant, puis je finis par me poser sur la chaise qu'il me désigne. On dirait vraiment qu'il n'ose pas me regarder.

-Votre père nous a contactés ce matin…

-De quoi s'agit-il?

Je m'inquiète vivement. Pour que mon père prenne la peine de me mettre au courant, c'est qu'il doit s'agir de quelque chose de très grave…

-Il s'agit de votre mère, elle…

Pourquoi hésite-t-il? Je sens les battements de mon cœur dans ma gorge, dans mes doigts, partout… maman…

-Elle a eu un accident. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers, et…

Je me lève, je ne sais trop comment car mes jambes tremblent. Et pourquoi je me lève? Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens! Maman!

-Calmez-vous, monsieur Shin-Ra!

Je rugis, je gronde comme je ne l'ai jamais fait.

-Comment voulez-vous que je me calme! Comment va-t-elle?

-Hé bien, pour vous dire la vérité… sa colonne vertébrale a été atteinte, et… votre mère est presque complètement paralysée.

Je retombe sur ma chaise, effaré. Je ne peux plus rien faire, je ne peux plus bouger…

-Maman…

-Votre père enverra un hélicoptère vous chercher ce soir, pour que vous lui rendiez visite. Vous vous rendrez donc au…

Je ne le laisse pas finir et je quitte son bureau en courant, en claquant la porte.

OoOoO

-Rufus! Calme-toi!

Je suis à la salle d'entraînement aux armes blanches. J'ai pris un bâton et j'ai lancé un défi à tout le monde. En temps normal, le bâton est loin d'être mon arme favorite, je me débrouille moyennement, mais… cette fois, j'ai vaincu tout le monde. Ma rage, il faut que je calme ma rage… maman…

-C'est pas toi qui va me calmer, Hansen!

Et je lui saute dessus, je le tabasse, comme les autres. Ils sont étalés sur le plancher de la salle d'entraînement, ils doivent tous se demander ce qui m'arrive… haha… comme s'ils pouvaient se douter…

OoOoO

J'entre dans la chambre de maman, mais je ne reconnais rien. C'est le désordre, le chaos, la blancheur pure semble salie, vieillie. L'air est si lourd que j'ai l'impression de ne plus respirer, d'être plongé dans l'eau, une eau d'une fausse clarté, une lumière noire.

-Maman?

Mon père me donne une poussée dans le dos et referme la porte derrière moi. J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber, tomber dans un gouffre…

-Viens… Rufus…

Maman…? Ton murmure… ta voix si faible… une voix de morte…

Je m'approche du lit, lentement, effrayé, hypnotisé. Les draps sont devenus grisâtres, on dirait qu'ils sont froids, glacés. Je m'y accroche pourtant, je grimpe sur le matelas et je m'y agenouille. Et finalement, j'ose contempler le visage de maman, et je retiens un mouvement de recul.

-Oh non… maman…

Mais qu'est-il advenu de son beau visage? Maman… maman… maman… Sa chair a gonflé, seulement du côté droit, ses lèvres sont blanches, entrouvertes sur une bouche où il manque deux dents… maman est morte… maman est morte… son corps est mort…

-Ruf… Rufus…

Je prends sa main étonnamment tiède, je caresse sa peau douce, je passe ses doigts sur ma joue, j'essaie de reproduire ce mouvement qui me plaisait tant. Mais rien ne sera plus comme avant. Sa main, sa main-cadavre…

-Ton corps est mort… tué…

Je n'aurais jamais voulu avoir autant de pitié pour maman, juste de l'amour… Shiva, que je l'aime, mais… c'est insupportable! Et je le vois, je vois dans ses yeux larmoyants que pour elle aussi c'est totalement insupportable! Je l'ai toujours comprise, mieux que quiconque, tout comme elle m'a toujours parfaitement compris.

-Ce n'est pas un accident, hein maman? C'est la faute de père?

Son souffle devient rauque, ses yeux rouges s'agrandissent, elle hésite longuement, le temps que je dépose sa main tiède sur son ventre.

-… Oui.

J'arrange ses beaux cheveux dorés – c'est peut-être la seule belle chose qu'il lui reste – de chaque côté de sa tête. Je caresse l'or, la cascade, le feu, et je soutiens la vue de ses yeux bleus, ses larmes, sa mort apparente, sa haine de sa propre existence, sa propre impuissance, sa nouvelle prison qui est son corps.

-Veux-tu… que je t'aide à en finir, une fois pour toutes?

Ma voix tremble, mais je suis décidé. Je ferai ce que je dois faire; si elle répond oui, et peu importe ce que cela me coûtera…

Elle est terrifiée, mais elle soutient mon regard. Et finalement, comme d'un souffle qui viendrait du plus profond de son âme et de ses désirs…

-Oui… c'est… à toi… de le… f… faire… Rufus.

Je retiens mes larmes du mieux que je le peux, je ferme les pour les empêcher de décoller de mes paupières. Je sens le sel, mes cils humides qui se collent, mais je tiens bon.

Et le visage, le vrai visage de maman m'apparaît, son beau visage de poupée de porcelaine. Son beau visage que j'aime. J'embrasse doucement, du bout des lèvres, son front brûlant, puis ses lèvres froides. Mon dernier adieu.

-Je t'aime, maman.

Rapidement, je sors mon couteau de ma poche et je l'enfonce dans son cœur. Elle retient ses cris en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tandis que je m'efforce de déchirer la chair, le plus rapidement possible, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Du sang éclabousse mon visage et mes vêtements. Le sang de maman…

Ses yeux se muent en verre, son souffle s'arrête, son corps perd ses dernières parcelles de vie. Je me penche à nouveau sur elle, pour clore ses paupières… et je tombe sur son corps mort, mort pour vrai. C'est fini. Je m'autorise enfin à pleurer, le dernier voile obscur tombe sur moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

La voix de mon père me sort de mes songes absents. Je sens le corps de ma mère, sous moi, qui va rejoindre la rivière de la vie, des étincelles vertes m'entourent de toutes parts. Je me redresse, le sang dégoulinant de mes vêtements et de mon visage, et je regarde mon père, son expression figée d'horreur.

-Ce que tu devrais te demander, père, c'est ce que toi tu as fait.

Il me prend par la gorge, me soulève. Il est furieux, il pourrait bien me tuer. Tout cela me paraît incroyablement lointain. Tout cela m'est totalement indifférent.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire? crache-t-il.

-C'était sa volonté.

-C'était ta mère! Ma femme! Alicia! Merde, c'était ta mère!

-C'est pour cette raison que c'était à moi de le faire.

Ma voix est morne, si calme qu'elle énerve mon père qui me projette contre le mur. Je peux enfin respirer correctement, malgré la douleur, malgré les larmes, malgré le sang, malgré tous les coups qu'il me donne. Mon sang se mêle à celui de maman…

OoOoO

_Cher père_

_Je vais m'éloigner de ta vue, et tu n'auras plus à supporter ma présence à tes côtés. Je te donnerai des nouvelles de temps en temps, pour que tu saches où je suis, parce que je sais que tu auras bientôt besoin de moi. Tu feras de moi le Vice-président de la Compagnie, comme prévu, et j'accepterai, comme prévu. Mais seulement en temps voulu. En attendant ce jour, je vais disparaître. Je vais devenir fort, comme tu le veux, comme maman l'a voulu elle aussi._

_Je ne suis pas un assassin, je n'ai fait que l'aider à mourir. Si tu savais ce qu'est l'amour véritable, tu l'aurais compris. Je crois qu'il est trop tard, pour toi, pour nous deux, pour tout._

_Rufus_

OoOoO

Je lève mon pouce, encore une fois, mais l'automobile ne s'arrête pas. Comme les autres. Tant pis. Je ne sais même pas où je me rends, et au fond, cela n'a aucune importance. Je m'en vais. Peut-être que je ne reviendrai pas. Peu importe.

Je suis libre. J'ai un sac sur mon dos, le pendentif du cerbère à mon cou, et mes jambes. J'ai treize ans, j'ai tué ma mère. Il n'y a plus que moi en mon monde, désormais.

OoOoO

_Le petit prince savait qu'un jour,_

_Comme tous les petits princes,_

_Que vient un moment, fatidique,_

_Où toutes choses viennent à mourir._

_Le prince au visage d'ange déchira ses ailes_

_Les plumes, la blancheur, la douceur,_

_Le soutien qui lui donnait sa substance_

_Son existence véritable, son amour._

_Il revêtit une armure de chevalier_

_Et partit guerroyer loin du royaume du roi.

* * *

_

Je suis contre le suicide assisté en temps normal, mais dans la littérature, ça peut devenir un moment très beau, et je crois que ce n'est pas trop mal ici, enfin, si j'ai choqué des gens, tant pis. 


	5. Quinze ans

La suiiiiiiiite!

J'ai piqué les phrases de la signature de Kokoro sur le forum, je trouvais ça approprié. (Je n'ai même pas l'autorisation de Marie-chan, d'ailleurs...)

On a donc un Rufus en fugue!

* * *

**Quinze ans**

-Monsieur, monsieur! Vous êtes perdu?

Je me retourne vers la voix qui m'a appelé. C'est un vieil homme, chauve mais barbu, ridé mais droit. Un vrai visage d'ancien marin à la retraite. Son aspect contraste avec celui des vacanciers jeunes et bronzés, mais je ne suis pas très bien placé pour parler. Moi aussi je dois avoir l'air étrange, avec mes lourds vêtements de voyage dont une cape sale et déchirée, mes cheveux en pagaille et mes bottes tachées de boue.

-Non, pas vraiment, je viens juste d'arriver à Costa.

-Vous avez l'air d'un voyageur, pas d'un vacancier, dit-il en pointant les deux gros sacs dans mon dos, sacs qui rassemblent toutes mes possessions.

-C'est juste, mais là je dois me trouver un travail, je n'ai même plus de quoi me payer à manger pour ce soir. Je suppose que je devrai me pêcher un petit quelque chose…

-Tu sais pêcher?

-Oui, j'ai appris il y a un an…

Il me fait signe de le rejoindre, mais je ne bouge pas, pas encore.

-Viens, mon frère cherche des pêcheurs pour son bateau, tu seras bien payé, viens, le jeune homme!

Ça se passe toujours comme ça où que j'aille, à croire que j'ai une bonne tête. On m'a déjà dit que j'avais le visage d'un ange dépenaillé, ça doit être ça…

Je suis le vieil homme dans les ruelles minuscules de Costa del Sol, dans les vrais quartiers, pas ceux des touristes. C'est fou ce que cette ville peut être sale et laide lorsqu'on quitte le bord de la plage…

OoOoO

Les poches et le ventre pleins, je quitte la ville du soleil et du plaisir. J'ai l'impression que l'odeur du sel et des entrailles de poisson ne me quittera plus. Pourtant, je n'y ai passé qu'un mois…

C'est toujours comme ça, depuis deux ans ma vie est la même, où que j'aille. Je travaille, puis, quand j'ai assez d'argent, je pars. J'explore le monde qu'on a tenté de me cacher pendant si longtemps. Je l'étudie de bas en haut, surtout du bas.

J'erre! Pas de regrets car je n'ai rien à perdre, je vivrai ma vie comme je l'ai choisi. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe.

C'est fou ce que le fait d'être loin de mon père et de son autorité me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis la mort de maman et mon départ n'est qu'un rêve, qu'un jour je devrai bien me réveiller et reprendre ma place à ses côtés, mais… je n'en ai aucune envie.

La route vers le Cosmo Canyon est très belle… le soleil est rouge comme le feu, l'immense boule de chaleur va sombrer derrière les hautes falaises, et je vais devoir trouver un endroit pour dormir, à l'abri… évidemment, quand je m'arrête, il n'y a jamais trace d'un hameau, ni même d'une fermette isolée pour que je ne sois pas obligé de m'allonger sur la terre dure et bosselée… Peu importe, on s'y fait.

J'allume un feu pour me réchauffer et pour éloigner les bêtes sauvages. Au dernier village où je suis passé, un minuscule patelin nommé Gongaga, je me suis acheté de nombreuses cartouches pour mon fusil, mais j'aimerais bien les économiser pour le reste du voyage…

Je sens une ombre rôder autour du cercle de lumière formé par le feu. Je mets instinctivement la main sur mon fusil.

-Évidemment, dès que je me dis que je dois économiser mes munitions, il vient toujours un monstre pour que j'en dépense quelques unes…

Je sens la bête reculer. Ça leur a pris du temps, mais les animaux ont fini par comprendre ce qu'était un fusil et le danger que cela représente pour eux… mais la bête ne s'enfuit pas. C'est quand même surprenant.

-Bon, tu veux me tenir compagnie, on dirait, hum? Et t'es quelle sorte de monstre?

Je baisse le canon de mon fusil, et au bout d'une minute, la bête avance vers moi, très lentement. C'est une magnifique panthère noire. Je suis impressionné par la brillance soyeuse de son pelage, par l'éclat de ses yeux dorés, sa grâce purement féline… c'est beau, une panthère. Par contre, elle me semble un peu… petite. C'est sûrement une jeune… Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle s'est autant approchée de moi, un humain…

-On dirait bien que tu n'es pas exactement un monstre. Tu veux… manger?

Elle me regarde avec méfiance alors que je sors un bout de viande de mon sac. Lorsque je le tends, par contre, elle a l'air de plus en plus tentée, alléchée par l'odeur, elle s'approche doucement et finit par gober le morceau. J'ai tout juste le temps d'enlever mes doigts avant qu'elle les croque.

-Tu es gourmande, toi!

Elle reste là à me fixer. Étrangement, je me sens mal à l'aise. Je ne crois pas qu'elle me fera de mal, mais son regard doré est si étrange, si… lumineux… et soudain je comprends.

-Mako… tu t'es trop approchée d'un réacteur Mako, c'est ça?

Je suis certain qu'elle comprend ce que je lui dis, car elle hoche doucement la tête et cligne des yeux.

-Tu es toute seule?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Moi aussi. C'est pas toujours drôle, mais je me débrouille. Je dois toujours avancer, sinon mon père va me retracer… et ça, c'est ce que je veux éviter à tout prix. Mon père est plutôt méchant… c'est à cause de lui s'il y a des réacteurs de Mako qui ouvrent un peu partout, tu sais? Il s'est rendu compte que l'énergie rapporte plus que la guerre… et mon père aime l'argent. Je suis sûr qu'il a vendu son âme pour quelques Gils. Moi j'aime mieux la guerre. La guerre, la peur… c'est plus facile. Je n'ai rien à foutre de l'argent. Tu vois bien, je n'en ai pas besoin.

La panthère me regarde fixement, bougeant la tête de côté comme si elle comprenait ce que disais, les mots, mais pas tout le sens. Elle m'amuse.

La nuit est tombée sur le Cosmo Canyon, et seules la lune et les étoiles nous éclairent. Le pelage de la panthère semble bleuté, avec des reflets orangés du feu. Même si j'ai dormi souvent, presque trop souvent, à la belle étoile, le spectacle m'enchante toujours, particulièrement ce soir où le ciel est si pur. Cette nation sauvage et abandonnée a ses avantages : moins de pollution pour mieux respirer, paysages à couper le souffle pour le plaisir des yeux… Je me tourne à nouveau vers la bête.

-Est-ce que tu as un nom? On ne dirait pas… alors tu seras Dark Nation, d'accord?

En guise de réponse, elle fait glisser sa tête sur mon genou, puis se frotte le corps contre mon mollet. Je suppose qu'elle m'aime bien…

-Hé, Dark Nation? Tu veux vraiment me tenir compagnie?

Elle se frotte à nouveau contre moi. Je suppose que ça veut dire oui…

OoOoO

Je me relève, encore tout ensommeillé, les paupières collées par la rosée. Le feu allumé la veille n'est plus que cendres fumantes. À côté de moi, Dark Nation monte la garde, comme d'habitude. Depuis que nous menons une vie commune, je m'étonne à chaque jour de ses capacités. Elle n'a pas besoin de dormir, nous communiquons facilement, et elle me défend non seulement avec ses griffes, mais aussi avec des sorts. Elle a été exposée à la Mako encore plus que je l'imaginais au début…

-Alors, il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit? Tu as fait des trouvailles intéressantes?

Elle me pointe deux corps de lapins. Apparemment, elle a été chasser.

-Parfait, ça nous fera un excellent déjeuner! J'en prends un et je te laisse l'autre, d'accord?

Évidemment, elle est d'accord. Je l'adore. C'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de relation avec une personne… une relation d'amitié… il n'y avait qu'avec maman que…

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de maman, Darken?

Elle relève la tête, le sang du lapin dégoulinant de sa gueule.

-Ma maman est morte il y a deux ans. C'est mon père qui l'a tuée, et moi j'ai dû abréger ses souffrances. C'est affreux, non? Parce que je l'aimais tellement, ma maman…

Dark Nation s'approche de moi. Je lui flatte machinalement la tête.

-Si tu savais à quel point elle me manque… heureusement que tu es là…

* * *

Il fallait bien qu'ils se rencontrent, ces deux-là... même si ça fait un peu trop Disney > 


	6. Dix sept ans

J'avais trop envie de cette rencontre, même si elle ne veut pas dire grand-chose, à part un déclic. C'est tout sauf un pairing, ça me satisfait beaucoup.

* * *

**Dix-sept ans **

Je suis fatigué… je tourne en rond…

OoOoO

-Là-bas, c'est Nibelheim, Darken. Je vais y passer quelques semaines, peut-être une lune ou deux.

Je prends sa belle tête entre mes mains et j'embrasse son front pour la rassurer. Chaque fois, c'est la même chose, et quand elle me regarde avec ces yeux-là, je me sens coupable de la laisser ainsi.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne t'abandonne pas! Mais j'ai besoin de gagner de l'argent, je n'en ai plus! Je vais revenir, c'est promis.

Elle comprend. Elle est raisonnable. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous devons nous séparer : je ne peux pas emmener une panthère en ville, et de toute façon, elle ne s'y sentirait pas bien. Elle le sait. Mais elle a quand même de la peine, et je déteste ça. Et moi aussi j'ai de la peine.

Je la serre contre moi, je flatte son brillant pelage noir, puis je me relève, je place le capuchon sur ma tête de façon à cacher mon visage, et je m'engage sur la route qui me mènera à Nibelheim.

OoOoO

Les gens me regardent curieusement. C'est toujours comme ça dans les petites villes : tout le monde se connaît, et moi je suis un étranger, un vagabond qui cache son visage. Un mystère sans nom. Un ange déchu.

Je n'ai plus le choix de me cacher : mon père a envoyé des SOLDIER pour me retracer, ils m'ont déjà repéré plusieurs fois sans jamais m'attraper. Mais même si j'ai toujours pu leur échapper, ils ne lâcheront pas ma trace de sitôt. Pourquoi mon père a-t-il besoin de moi? Je reviendrai vers lui un jour, mais… je ne suis pas encore prêt. Il devrait le savoir…

Justement, j'aperçois un SOLDIER au bout de la rue, merde… J'entre dans un magasin avant qu'il me voie.

-Bonjour monsieur!

Je sursaute. Ce n'est pourtant que la voix de la vendeuse… Que je déteste me sentir traqué, ça me rend nerveux… je me tourne vers elle et je regarde son stock. J'achète une Potion avec les quelques Gils qu'il me reste, pour ne pas sembler louche d'entrer sans rien acheter, puis je feins de m'intéresser au kiosque d'armes au fond du magasin quand la SOLDIER passe près de la vitrine.

-Vous êtes intéressé par les fusils, on dirait…

-Oui, le mien commence à s'user… mais je ne suis pas bien riche, alors…

-Hm.

Le marchand retient un commentaire désobligeant. S'il savait qui je suis…

Je remarque une affichette posée sur le comptoir. Je relève un peu mon capuchon et je pointe l'annonce.

-Vous cherchez un vendeur pour vos armes?

-Intéressé? Il faut s'y connaître…

-Si vous vous fournissez à la Shin-Ra, c'est certain que je m'y connais.

Le marchand teste mes connaissances pendant un bon moment. Je réponds facilement, presque sans réfléchir. Évidemment, comme tout le monde, il se fournit à la Shin-Ra. Je connais les armes de mon père par coeur – j'ai toujours aimé ça. Même si la Compagnie s'est davantage tournée vers la production d'énergie Mako depuis la fin de la guerre de Wutai, on sait toujours comment les faire, et bien les faire…

C'est bien mon père, ça. L'argent, toujours l'argent, peu importe le moyen. Que j'ai hâte à la prochaine guerre… il faut que tout ça bouge pour avancer. Son empire stagne déjà. Quand je vais hériter de tout ça, je…

Non. Ne pas penser à ça. Pas encore. Pas encore…

-T'es fort, gamin. Je t'engage, reviens demain, habillé proprement, d'accord?

-Pas de problème.

OoOoO

Pas de clients. Je m'ennuie, mais au moins je suis au chaud. L'hiver commence, le vent des montagnes est plutôt frisquet. Je m'occupe en nettoyant les épées dans le présentoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent.

Je sursaute en entendant la clochette de la porte tinter. Une cliente! Jeune et jolie en plus… très « voluptueuse » pour son âge. Je lui fais un large sourire, mais cela n'efface pas la tristesse sur son visage. C'est probablement la fille de madame Lockheart, qui est morte il n'y a pas très longtemps – j'ai vu le cortège sur la place publique… Tifa Lockheart… on ne dirait pas qu'elle sort tout juste du coma. Qu'elle est belle – et triste!

-Bonjour! Comment puis-je vous aider?

-Je voudrais un gant de combat de bonne qualité.

Je lui montre différents modèles. Elle fait des arts martiaux, elle?

-Je vais prendre celui-là, dit-elle en me pointant une des meilleures paires, de couleur rouge.

-C'est un bon choix. Désirez-vous autre chose?

-Non merci.

Je prépare la facture et je tente d'engager la conversation. Je ne veux pas m'attacher – ce n'est qu'une fille – mais elle semble si malheureuse…

-Vous êtes une élève de maître Zangan?

-Oui… il aime beaucoup m'entraîner. Il dit que je suis sa meilleure élève.

-Si vous vous battez bien, vous pourriez tenter de vous inscrire dans le SOLDIER…

-Non.

Elle me jette un regard désespéré. Je sens mon coeur se serrer un peu.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai un ami qui est parti dans le SOLDIER, hier…

-Alors vous pourriez vous retrouver, non?

-Je ne veux pas… le trahir… il faisait ça pour moi…

Pauvre fille, elle est tellement perdue… on dirait qu'elle a perdu tous ceux qui l'aimaient vraiment, et je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Je lui tends ses gants en lui faisant un sourire compatissant, elle baisse les yeux et me donne le montant exact pour payer. Je lui dis au revoir. Elle ne répond pas et s'en va d'un pas pressé.

OoOoO

Je regarde à la fenêtre de la petite chambre que je loue. Une fine neige tombe, sèche, piquante. J'ai froid; ma chambre est à peine chauffée, et je dois m'enrouler dans mes couvertures pour trouver un peu de confort. Du café me brûle la langue, mais ne me réchauffe pas.

Je ne suis là que depuis deux semaines, j'ai déjà envie de partir. Ma place n'est pas ici – ma place n'est probablement pas en ce monde. Mais dès que mes yeux se posent sur la route, je dois retenir un haut-le-coeur.

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : j'en ai assez. C'est terminé. Je ne sais pas pleurer sur mon sort et ma solitude comme la fille Lockheart, mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui j'ai touché le fond de quelque chose. Peut-être à cause d'elle, de sa beauté et sa tristesse. Peut-être pas. Au fond je m'en fous.

Tu dois être content, hein, père? Quatre ans.

Tu vas me ravoir. Je vais rechercher Dark Nation, puis je vais me rendre aux SOLDIER qui hantent la ville.

J'en ai assez.


	7. Dix neuf ans

Bon, ça m'a pris un peu de temps, je manquais d'inspiration pour ce moment précis, mais je crois que je m'en suis bien sortie.

Au fait, le Turk dont il est question est le brun-roux mignon de Before Crisis. Je l'appelle Shinji à cause de la réplique de Reno dans Last Order, parce qu'il n'a pas de nom officiel... pauvre petit...

Enfin, merci à ceux qui reviewent, c'est toujours apprécié... ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer!

**

* * *

Dix-neuf ans**

Ce n'est rien, c'est du bon, une bonne nouvelle, tout va bien, une bonne nouvelle, tout va bien aller.

C'est fou comme je le déteste…

Je toque à la porte de son bureau. Il me fait languir une bonne trentaine de secondes avant de daigner me dire d'entrer. Je prends une grande inspiration, et j'ouvre la lourde porte du bureau.

Il est là, il ne me regarde pas. Il a un stylo à la main, un dossier marqué « Urgent / Nibelheim » dans l'autre. Il lit attentivement, il a l'air vraiment énervé, encore plus que d'habitude. On dirait que j'ai vraiment mal choisi mon jour. Tant pis, trop tard.

-Père…

-Hm, c'est toi, Rufus? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé?

-Désolé, père…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Dépêche-toi, je suis vraiment très pressé.

-Quelque chose s'est passé?

Il relève la tête. Je pourrais presque avoir pitié des cernes sous ses yeux rougis, presque.

-Des troubles à Nibelheim. Sephiroth est mort, il a fait un carnage avant d'aller se faire griller dans le réacteur. L'imbécile.

-Je vois… tu dois organiser un nettoyage…

-Je dois me démener avec les médias, ils ont déjà laissé glisser des informations, les salauds… enfin, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Je me redresse. J'avais presque oublié, presque oublié cette enveloppe dans ma main… Ce n'est rien, c'est du bon, une bonne nouvelle, tout va bien, une bonne nouvelle, tout va bien aller.

-Je viens t'annoncer… j'ai été accepté à l'École Supérieure de Commerce.

-Quoi, c'est tout? La prochaine fois, quand tu viens me déranger, viens pour des choses plus importantes.

Je cligne des yeux. Ce que je déteste sa voix quand il prend ce ton… pourquoi est-il toujours si colérique? Pourquoi me déteste-t-il autant?

Je lui jette l'enveloppe au visage et je crie, je crie, parce que je dois crier, je ne peux plus me retenir de crier.

-Je venais juste te demander de signer ces formulaires, merde! Parce que j'en ai besoin pour mon inscription! C'est ce que tu veux, non? Que je finisse rapidement mes études et que je devienne vite le Vice-président? Pour te succéder? C'était pas ça ton but, ton projet pour moi : que je sois le parfait remplaçant? Mais agir en père pendant deux minutes, c'est trop difficile? Je suis ton fils, pas ton jouet, t'aurais pas oublié? Je ne vais pas jouer à l'ange pour toi indéfiniment, je vais finir par avoir ma claque, surtout si c'est pour un sale connard comme toi! Regarde-toi un peu et va te faire foutre! Tout ce dont j'ai envie, là, c'est de repartir, et pour de bon cette fois!

Je quitte son bureau, la porte claque, course, larmes, chambre, lit. Je m'effondre. Dark Nation vient appuyer sa tête contre mon épaule. Je la flatte frénétiquement. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'elle pour me comprendre? Pour m'apprécier, simplement, tel que je suis? Une panthère… une panthère m'aime plus que mon père… pathétique, tout ça.

OoOoO

J'entre dans le bâtiment gris, carré, morne, et, étrangement, je me sens libre. J'aurais préféré m'éloigner de Midgar, mais au moins je serai loin de la Tour, dans un quartier tranquille de la Plaque 3. Je me suis trouvé un appartement sympa juste à côté de l'École, je serai bien. J'espère.

J'ai fini mes études intermédiaires par correspondance. Mon père désirait me garder à ses côtés. _Je le déteste_. Mais pour les études supérieures, pas le choix, je dois sortir! Libre! Tant pis pour lui! Il a tellement peur que je parte à nouveau… pourtant, même si je le menace souvent de repartir… je ne le ferai plus. Je ne peux plus. C'est trop tard. La tornade qu'est ce monde m'a emporté loin de la route.

-Monsieur Shin-Ra?

Qui m'appelle? Moi qui porte un chandail de sport avec un capuchon pour ne pas être reconnu… Je me retourne. Uniforme bleu marine… merde… J'accélère le pas, mais il court pour me rattraper.

-Monsieur Shin-Ra, attendez-moi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Turk?

-Je suis votre garde du corps, on ne vous a pas prévenu? Je suis Shinji, et je…

-Ferme-la et rentre à la Tour, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Ce sont les ordres du Président…

C'est fou comme il a l'air mal à l'aise… je l'observe un peu. Merde, il a l'air plus jeune que moi! Juste un petit excité… un nouveau en plus! Il va se faire tuer dans deux-trois missions. Un peu plus et j'aurais pitié de lui.

-Rien à foutre du Président, je vais me débrouiller tout seul, d'accord?

-Mais… les ordres…

Ah, il m'énerve! Je le prends à la gorge… c'est beau de le voir suffoquer… les gens nous entourent, nous regardent, et merde, moi qui voulais faire une entrée discrète, je crois que c'est raté. Tant pis, je vais donner un bon spectacle, dans ce cas.

-Tiens, voilà _mes_ ordres : tu vas rentrer et tu vas dire à mon père que s'il veut me surveiller, il n'a qu'à le faire lui-même.

Je le jette par terre. Il se relève en suffoquant, le pauvre.

-Et oublie l'idée de me surveiller à distance, d'accord? Parce qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un qui le fait.

-Qui? Je le connais?

-Dark Nation.

-La panthère? Je vais…

Je lui donne un coup de pied au visage. Le sang gicle, c'est beau. Tout ça, la violence, mon univers.

-Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses poils, tu signes ton arrêt de mort.

Il déglutit, essuie son nez qui verse toujours des flots de sang. Je me retourne, je m'en vais, je le laisse là. Peu importe le reste, peu importent les conséquences.

Je n'ai besoin de personne.

OoOoO

_Le petit enfant au visage d'ange_

_Devint grand, devint fort, devint adulte_

_S'établissant sans s'établir en terres libres_

_Du moins est-ce ce qu'il croyait._

_De retour en sa patrie abandonnée_

_En son monde, son paradis perdu, son éden_

_Son éden de flammes et de sang_

_Il entendit la prière…_

_Celle que l'on ne peut entendre._

_Celle que l'on ne peut saisir._

_Celle qui guide tous nos pas sur la route :_

_La route de la destinée des anges comme lui._


	8. Vingt et un ans

Bon, c'est fini!

Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter... à part que j'aime bien les reviews et que c'est le moments où jamais!

Pour conclure... j'aime beaucoup Rufus, j'ai découvert le plaisir de jouer un méchant manipulateur avec lui grâce au forum et je tenais à l'innocenter, à expliquer son comportement, comme je le fais avec tous les méchants que j'aime bien. Pour le discours sur les femmes, au début, je ne sais pas si le ton est juste, puisque je suis une femme et que j'aime bien cet état! Mais je tenais quand même à l'inclure, j'ai toujours vu Rufus comme un homme à femmes, alors je devais en glisser un mot. Pour le petit mot qu'il dit à sa maman, ça vient d'Aeris, dans le jeu: ''I've heard that no one ever saw him bleed or cry...'' Ça aussi j'y tenais beaucoup.

Merci aux lecteurs! À la prochaine fic! (j'ai une commande de Trinity Blood... oserais-je quitter le monde rassurant de FF7?)

* * *

**Vingt et un ans**

Je déteste les femmes. Elles voudraient que je prenne soin d'elles, mais elles refusent de prendre soin de moi. Parce que je suis un homme. Parce que j'ai de l'argent. Parce que j'ai du pouvoir. Je devrais pouvoir les consoler de leurs peines minables et de leurs peurs enfantines, mais elles… que peuvent-elles faire pour moi? Que veulent-elles faire pour moi?

Les plus simples – les plus agréables selon moi – sont celles qui ne songent qu'au plaisir et au corps. Les hédonistes. Celles qui retirent de la fierté d'avoir couché avec le fils Shin-Ra. Pas de questions, pas de complications. Mais il y a aussi les autres. Celles qui veulent davantage que mon corps et le plaisir physique que l'on peut partager; celles qui veulent s'approprier mon esprit. Les contrôlantes, les hystériques, les hypocrites. Celles qui veulent croire qu'elles m'aiment, et que je dois les aimes. Celles qui me prennent pour un ange, un prince charmant.

Mais elle ne me comprennent pas. Elles ne veulent pas me comprendre.

Elles demandent tout, sans rien donner en retour. Elles veulent quelque chose qui m'entoure, l'argent, l'aisance, le monde èa leurs pieds, la Shin-Ra. Elles veulent ce qu'elles ne méritent pas.

Je déteste les femmes.

Je me frotte les tempes, j'ai un peu mal à la tête. C'est toujours comme ça le matin, surtout quand j'ai u la veille. Je veux me lever et m'habiller… merde, je suis coincé dans les bras de…

Je ne connais même pas son nom. Une jolie brunette. Elle me serre contre elle comme si j'étais une peluche, ça m'énerve. Je pousse ses bras, je me lève et je m'habille rapidement. Elle grogne et se met en boule, déjà en manque de chaleur humaine. Quand elle va se réveiller, elle verra que je ne suis plus là. J'espère qu'elle comprendra. Sinon les choses seront encore plus désagréables que le réveil et la migraine. Et je serai obligé de la détester vraiment.

OoOoO

Un verre d'eau glacée, deux Aspirines extra-fortes, trois cafés lait et sucre, quatre toasts à la confiture fraise des bois, cinq minutes sous la douche froide, et voilà, la journée peut commencer. Vice-président de la Shin-Ra depuis une semaine, déjà débordé de travail. Mon téléphone clignote de tous ses feux, une pile de dossiers m'attend, ma secrétaire me donne la liste des rendez-vous de la journée, ma boîte à courriels déborde, mon père m'engueule par messagerie interne.

J'ai envie de me pendre.

OoOoO

C'est trop tard. Je suis prisonnier. J'ai tout et je ne suis rien. C'est comme si j'étais mort, déjà, je suis mort.

Bravo, père, bravo. Laisse-moi t'applaudir. Tu as gagné et je suis bon perdant. De toute façon, je ne peux plus rien espérer, je ne peux plus me révolter, rien, je ne suis rien. Ton parfait successeur, bravo, tu m'as bien dompté, je n'arrive même plus à te haïr vraiment. Plus comme avant. Je travaille pour toi, je demeure dans l'ombre de ton indifférence, je serai ce que tu voudras. Malheureux. J'ai voulu jouer ton jeu, relever le défi pour te narguer, je ne suis qu'un crétin. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

Que puis-je espérer?

OoOoO

-Rufus, je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de toi ici, mais tu pourrais certainement être utile à Junon.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de la Division?

-Tu vas pouvoir t'occuper des jouets et des militaires, oui.

-D'accord… et je pars…?

-Dimanche. Tu pourras clore tes dossiers ici juste avant de partir.

-Bien.

Je veux quitter le bureau, mais il me retient avec le simple son de sa voix.

-Ne fais pas trop de conneries là-bas.

-T'en fais pas, je sais que tu vas me surveiller là-bas aussi.

OoOoO

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Ce n'est plus une armée, c'est un ramassis d'idiots et d'incapables! Merde, ça va me prendre un miracle pour remettre tout ça en ordre! Je vais avoir un boulot de fou! M'occuper des jouets et des militaires… qu'il aille se faire foutre, je vais le tuer! Ce n'est pas possible un tel laisser-aller! Je le croyais meilleur que ça pour organiser la Compagnie…

_Il a besoin de toi… tout comme il a eu besoin de moi…_

Je sais, maman.

_Au fond il t'aime…_

Rien à foutre.

_Au fond tu l'aimes…_

Ce n'est pas vrai…

_Mais tu vas quand même l'écouter, non?_

Évidemment.

_Tu vas faire de ton mieux pour remettre de l'ordre à Junon…_

Évidemment.

_Tu deviendras une légende, et les gens craindront ta venue…_

Nul ne me verra pleurer, nul ne me verra blessé, je serai ce que mon père n'a pas la force d'être. Je serai plus fort que lui. Avec toi… avec toi à mes côtés…

_Bien sûr Rufus. Je serai toujours là._

OoOoO

_L'ange était las du monde qui l'entourait_

_L'ange était aveuglé par la lumière_

_L'ange était noyé dans un torrent de ténèbres_

_L'ange était brisé jusqu'au cœur_

_L'ange avait perdu ses ailes pures_

_L'ange avait erré jusqu'en enfer_

_L'ange était enchaîné au Seigneur diable_

_L'ange était perdu jusqu'au cœur._

_Et pourtant il était toujours là_

_Flamme de pureté dans l'infini_

_Attendant son heure, la libération_

_Son visage tourné vers le ciel même obscur_

_Même les démons en viennent à mourir_

_Et un jour il perdrait ses peurs et ses chaînes_

_Un jour il serait libre et fort_

_Un jour l'ange redeviendrait un ange._

-Maman, c'était tellement joli!

-Tu aimes cette histoire, Rufus?

-Oui, je l'aime beaucoup! Encore!

-D'accord, avant que ton père ne revienne, nous devrions avoir le temps.

Elle rajusta les couvertures au-dessus de nos têtes, qui devinrent comme un cocon nous protégeant du monde extérieur.

_Il était une fois, dans un pays fort lointain_

_Un petit garçon tout de blanc vêtu_

_Un prince aussi beau qu'un ange…_


End file.
